The present invention relates to slotting cutters and a method for constructing such slotting cutters.
Slotting cutters can be left handed, right handed or neutral, depending on the location of cutting inserts on the slotting cutter""s outer periphery. In addition they generally come with two different types of adapter, referred to herein both in the specification and claims as xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapters. An xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d adapter is a central opening centered at the slotting cutter""s axis of rotation, designed to receive an arbor connected to a spindle. An xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapter is a generally cylindrical central protrusion at the slotting cutter""s central opening constituting an arbor for connecting to a spindle.
A major problem in the cutting tool industry is that of supply time. Typically, the conventional supply time for a slotting cutter, from the time of order, is four to eight weeks. An obvious way of reducing supply time to an absolute minimum would be to manufacture all the various types of slotting cutters and store them. As soon as an order is placed by a client for a given number of slotting cutters, they are retrieved from storage and supplied to the client. However, taking into account the many types of slotting cutters that would have to be produced and stored (left handed, right handed and neutral, with either xe2x80x9cS-typexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cF-typexe2x80x9d adapters), such a simplistic approach has a disadvantage that it would place heavy demands both on storage space and financial investment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide slotting cutters and a method for producing such slotting cutters in which the supply time is considerably less than the conventional supply time and in which the aforementioned disadvantage is reduced.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention there is provided method for assembling a metal-cutting slotting cutter comprising:
providing a body portion comprising a disk-like support member having a front face, an outer peripheral surface with a first diameter, and a central portion.
providing a cutter portion comprising an annular ring having an inner surface with a second diameter and an outer portion provided with recesses;
positioning the body portion inside the cutter portion; and
inserting at least one screw into the front face of the support member, at an acute angle (xcex1) with respect to a normal to the front face, such that the screw emerges from the outer peripheral surface of the support member and engages a depression formed in the cutter portion, to thereby help secure the support portion to the cutter portion.
Typically, heat is applied to the cutter portion prior to positioning the body portion in the cutter portion.
Also, typically, the first diameter is larger than the second diameter.
The method may include inserting at least two, or even four, screws into the front face of the support member, each screw being inserted at said acute angle (xcex1) with respect to a normal to the front face and engaging a depression formed in the cutter portion.
The positioning step may include aligning a protrusion protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the support member with an indent formed on the inner surface of the cutter portion, and inserting the outer peripheral surface of the body portion into the annular ring of the cutter portion.
The method may further include mounting cutting inserts into the recesses.
The method may further include providing the recesses with cutting insert receiving cartridges, which may be secured with screws. The recessed may be provided with left-handed, right-handed, or both left- and right-handed cutting insert cartridges.
The method may further comprise mounting cutting inserts in the cutting insert receiving cartridges.
The method may comprise providing a body portion having a central portion provided with an S-type adapter, or with an F-type adapter.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is provided method for assembling a metal-cutting slotting cutter comprising:
providing a body portion comprising a disk-like support member having a front face, an outer peripheral surface with a first diameter, and a central portion;
providing a cutter portion comprising an annular ring having an inner surface with a second diameter and an outer portion provided with recesses;
aligning a protrusion protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the support member with an indent formed on the inner surface of the cutter portion;
inserting the outer peripheral surface of the body portion into the annular ring of the cutter portion to thereby position the body portion inside the cutter portion; and
inserting a securing member into at least one bore formed in the support member to thereby help secure the support portion to the cutter portion, said at least one bore having a longitudinal axis that extends at an angle oblique to a rotary axis (R) of the body portion.
The method may further comprise applying heat to the cutter portion prior to inserting the outer peripheral surface of the body portion into the annular ring of the cutter portion. Furthermore, the first diameter may be larger than the second diameter.
The method may comprise inserting a securing member into each of at least two, or even four, separate bores formed in the support member, each bore having a longitudinal axis that extends at an angle oblique to a rotary axis of the body portion.
The securing member may be a screw that is inserted into the front face of the support member, at an acute angle (xcex1) with respect to a normal to the front face, such that the screw emerges from the outer peripheral surface of the support member and engages a depression formed in the cutter portion, to thereby help secure the support portion to the cutter portion.
The method may include forming a bore at the periphery of the support member, nd forcibly urging a pin into the bore formed at the periphery of the support member so that part of the pin protrudes beyond the support member""s outer peripheral surface. The method may also include forming the support member with a radially extending lip.